Le cadeau
by busard
Summary: Ukoku prépare un cadeau spécial pour Sanzo et sa bande .Se place après le tome 10 de Reload. Éventuel Sanzo/Goku, et Seiten teisen/?
1. Chapter 1

Me voici de retour après quatre semaines de vacances. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas abandonnée ma fic sur Harry Potter, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite du chapitre que j'ai écris et je suis en train de le retravailler. Voici donc une petite fic sur Saiyuki, parce que j'ai relus les mangas récemment, et que cette idée ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête. Elle se passe après le tome 10 de reload.

Le cadeau

Ukoku sanzo était heureux. Genjo sanzo avait réussi à le privé totalement de son œil droit, et il avait manqué de peu de faire de même avec le gauche. Ukoku ne pouvait pas laisser Sanzo repartir sans lui offrir un cadeau en retour. Et quel cadeau se serait ! Aucun des membres de la bande de Sanzo ne pourraient faire face à ce qui les attendaient. Ukoku en était sur.

Heureusement, lady Gyokumen se moquait totalement du nombre de yokai qui pourraient tomber au combat. Son seul et unique but étant la résurrection de Guymao. Ukoku était donc libre d'utilisé autant de yokai qu'il voulait, du moment qu'il prétendait que leur sacrifice aidait au retour du fameux monstre. Ukoku aurait bien aussi ajouter le docteur Fahn à la liste de ses victimes, mais malheureusement, il avait encore besoin d'elle pour quelques temps. Il pourrait toujours se débarrasser d'elle une fois que Sanzo et son groupe seraient définitivement anéantis.

Ukoku regardait avec plaisir le réservoir qui se remplissait. Bientôt, très bientôt, il pourrait de nouveau faire face au fils spirituel de Komyo, et alors le monde sombrerait définitivement dans les ténèbres. Comme cela aurait dut être depuis le début.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo soupirait. Après toutes ces semaines passées loin d'eux, on aurait put croire que le singe et le kappa auraient appris à mieux vivre ensemble. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas ! La dispute à l'arrière était en train de prendre une proportion magistrale. Mais, cependant, les choses avaient pourtant changées. Goku n'était plus la victime consentante de Goyjo. Il semblait à Sanzo que l'être né de la terre était désormais pleinement conscient de son potentiel, et qu'il aurait put réduire le pauvre kappa au silence en quelques secondes.

Sanzo n'était pas sur que Hakkai et Goyjo s'en soient rendus compte, car ils continuaient à agir avec le benjamin de l'équipe comme si il était toujours un enfant. Mais Sanzo entendait ce que Goku pensait. Et pour lui il était évident que le jeune yokai avait beaucoup muri durant leur séparation, et qu'il ne continuait à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait que pour rassurer ses amis.

N'y tenant plus, Sanzo sortit son éventail et il frappa les deux idiots à l'arrière. Ce fut alors qu'il eut l'un des plus grands chocs de sa vie. Goyjo s'était bien reçu l'éventail sur le crane, mais Goku s'était déplacé juste avant que le coup ne tombe, et seul son diadème avait reçu le coup. Bien sur Goku agit comme si il avait réellement été blessé, mais il n'avait pas trompé Sanzo. L'idée que le singe soit désormais capable d'évité son châtiment était effrayante pour Sanzo.

Sanzo ne savait pas comment réagir à ces nouvelles données. Pour lui, Goku restait toujours un gamin sans cervelle et toujours affamé. L'idée qu'il puisse être bien plus que cela était effrayante en elle même. Sanzo détestait le changement, surtout en ce qui concernait Goku, car tout changement ne pourrait conduire qu'à une souffrance des plus terrible. Déjà qu'il avait perdu la tête quand il avait cru que Goku était sur le point de mourir ! Alors qu'en serait il si il laissait Goku lui montrer qui il était réellement derrière son masque de gamin toujours joyeux.

Non pas qu'il ignorait ce qu'il trouverait, car le singe n'avait aucuns secrets pour lui. Mais le simple fait de ne plus se cacher derrière les rôles qu'ils jouaient depuis si longtemps, ne pourrait rien amener de bon, du moins pas tant que le voyage vers l'ouest ne serait pas terminer. Il était inutile de donner plus de pouvoir à leurs ennemis en leur laissant voir que Sanzo ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre si Goku venait à disparaitre. Il deviendrait totalement fou, de cela il en était sur.

- Sanzo ? Tu vas bien ? demanda le singe à l'arrière.

Intérieurement, Sanzo serra les dents. Maudit macaque ! Quelle farce cela était que le seul à pouvoir réellement le comprendre soit Goku et non Hakkai qui pourtant était son confident. Parfois, Sanzo se demandait si le lien qu'il partageait avec Goku ne fonctionnait pas dans les deux sens. Peut être que Goku était lui aussi capable de lire les pensées de Sanzo ? Il avait semblé au moine que plusieurs fois Goku l'avait regarder bizarrement alors qu'il disait une chose et qu'il pensait totalement le contraire. Mais cela n'était pas possible ! Le singe lui en aurait parler ! Surement ?

XXXXXXX

Goku s'inquiétait pour Sanzo. Depuis leur affrontement avec Ukoku, Sanzo s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui même. Contrairement à Goyjo et à Hakkai, Goku n'en voulait absolument pas à sanzo d'être parti. Il avait vu à quel point l'esprit du moine était dominé par la colère après ce qui lui était arrivé. Cela avait été pour le mieux que Sanzo parte de son coté pour quelques temps. Et si Hazel avait dut faire les frais de la mauvaise humeur de Sanzo, Goku n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour plaindre le prêtre.

La séparation avait permit à Goku de grandir par lui même, loin de l'influence que Sanzo exerçait sur lui. Mais Goku était des plus heureux que le moine voyage de nouveau avec eux, car Sanzo restait toujours son soleil. Goku pourrait murir tant qu'il voudrait, sa vie n'aurait aucun sens sans Sanzo. Il avait été triste quand la jeune yokai était morte après lui avoir donné son premier baiser, mais si cela avait été Sanzo à la place de cette fille alors Goku aurait laisser son autre lui-même prendre définitivement le dessus, car il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde ou Sanzo ne serait plus.

D'ailleurs en parlant de son alter-égo, Goku pensait qu'il était temps pour lui d'essayer à nouveau d'entrer en contact avec lui. Goyjo semblait avoir été calmé pour quelques temps grâce au coup d'éventail de Sanzo, et il ne chercherait pas des noise à Goku avant une bonne heure. Depuis quelques mois, Goku s'était rendu compte que quand il se concentrait suffisamment il lui arrivait parfois de voir son double dans son esprit. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait réussi qu'à le voir comme un reflet dans une eau profonde. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Seiten taisen se rapprochait. Les fois précédente, il avait même semblé à Goku entendre quelques mots. Le grand sage semblait autant vouloir discuter avec Goku que ce dernier le voulait.

Malheureusement, la concentration de Goku fut réduite à néant par une nouvelle attaque de yokai. Tout en jurant intérieurement, Goku appela son arme et il se jeta dans la bataille. Il était inutile d'espérer pouvoir faire des progrès avec le sage aujourd'hui ! Le kappa l'ennuierait après la fin de combat, et Sanzo mettrait fin à leur dispute de la manière habituelle, bien que Goku s'arrangerait à nouveau pour que le coup ne lui fasse aucun mal. Puis après il devrait réclamer à manger, tant pour maintenir son rôle au sein du groupe que pour le fait qu'il soit réellement affamé. Nouveau coup d'éventail, voir coup de feu au dessus de leur tête, puis arrêt pour la nuit. Et avec un peu de chance, quelques minutes de concentration avant que le sommeil ne réclame son dut. La routine, quoi !

A suivre.

Cette fic est normalement en trois chapitres qui sont déjà écris. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver le courage de les poster. Je pense mettre le deuxième chapitre en ligne la semaine prochaine, car je ne veux pas attendre trop longtemps comme pour mon autre fic. Merci de me laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir et encourage à continuer à écrire.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la deuxième partie. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

Goku soupira pour ce qui sembla être la millième fois depuis ce matin. Et cela mit le moine très mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas quand le plus jeune de leur groupe agissait de manière si contraire à sa personnalité. Et c'est pourquoi Sanzo réagit de sa propre manière en donnant un bon coup de baffeur sur la tête du singe et du kappa. Entrainant la colère de Goyjo et finissant inévitablement par se retourner contre Goku. Sanzo soupira d'aise intérieurement quand le duo infernal de l'arrière commença à augmenter le son.

Maudit cafard ! A cause de lui et de Sanzo, Goku avait perdu sa concentration. Depuis déjà deux bonnes semaines il n'arrivait plus à faire de progrès avec son alter-égo. Ils arrivaient presque à se toucher mais une barrière invisible mais d'une force exceptionnelle les empêchaient de devenir une seule entité. Goku et le sage pouvaient cependant se parler, et ils en avaient conclus que cette barrière devait sans doute provenir du contrôleur de force que Goku portait sur la tête.

La manière la plus simple de résoudre ce problème serait sans doute de retirer le contrôleur, mais Goku était effrayé à cette idée. Le sage, lui-même, n'était pas totalement sur qu'il pourrait rester sain d'esprit si il prenait à nouveau le contrôle du corps de Goku. Car, si les dieux avaient réussis à sceller la mémoire de Goku, ils n'avaient rien put faire contre celle de Seiten teisen.

Le sage s'était refusé à parler des souvenirs qui avaient été arrachés à son double, mais Goku n'avait aucun doutes qu'ils continuaient à le faire souffrir. C'était l'une des premières choses que Goku avait apprit sur son double : il portait en lui une souffrance inouïe. Goku avait souffert de la solitude dans sa prison, mais il se demandait si il n'avait pas été le plus chanceux des deux. Si il avait eut les souvenir du sage, n'aurait il pas encore plus souffert ?

Goku commençait seulement à apaiser la colère et la souffrance de son double. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas rester tout le temps avec le sage, et donc il ne faisait que de minuscules progrès. Mais il avait bon espoir d'être capable de le faire après la fin de leur mission à l'Ouest. Après tout, quand tout serait fini, Sanzo ne voudrait sans doute pas que Goku retourne vivre avec lui au temple. Et même si cette pensée le faisait souffrir, force lui était d'en constater toute la logique.

XXXXXXX

Tout était en place. Il ne restait plus qu'au groupe de Sanzo qu'à arriver. Les yokais avaient bien reçus pour ordre de faire en sorte que le moine se retrouve tout seul, le dos à la montagne en haut de laquelle Ukoku l'attendait avec son précieux chargement. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur ce Koryu si fier, et qui l'avait regardé avec tant de mépris alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Le plan fut un succès total. Les trois compagnons de Sanzo furent rapidement attirés loin de leur chef, bien qu'il fut beaucoup plus difficile d'éloigner le plus jeune du groupe. Mais Ukoku, comme à son habitude, avait tout prévu. Et le nombre croissant d'ennemis ne laissa pas le choix au singe. Les yokais réussir parfaitement à attirer le moine au bon endroit. Et Ukoku ouvrit le tonneau qui se trouvait à coté de lui. Il renversa le contenu sur la tête du moine qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Sanzo s'en rendait bien compte. Il s'était reçu une étrange douche sur la tête, puis il avait sentit son sang qui commençait à bouillir dans ses veines. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte avec quoi il avait été arroser, tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentie était une colère immense qui allait en grandissant. De plus en plus forte et violente.

Ukoku jubilait en haut de son perchoir. Il se moquait totalement du sort des yokais en dessous qui se faisaient déchiqueter par les crocs et les griffes de Sanzo. Le "saint homme" n'était plus désormais qu'une bête assoiffée de sang. Mais quoi de plus normal après avoir reçu de sang de plus de mille yokais sur la tête ? Sanzo était devenu ce qu'il détestait le plus. Et comme il n'y avait jamais pensé, le haut moine n'avait pas de contrôleur de force à porter de la main. Très vite il succomberait à la minus wave, et il rejoindrait les rang de la reine Gyokumen. Ukoku attendait ce moment avec impatience.

Goku sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sanzo. Cela lui était déjà arrivé dans le passé, mais cette fois comme il était tout seul il n'eut pas à jouer les idiots pour cacher le lien qui l'unissait à Sanzo. Il regarda autour de lui mais il ne put pas trouver trace du moine. Tout en jurant, Goku se mit à la rechercher de celui qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. Rapidement il revint à l'endroit ou il avait vu le moine pour la dernière fois. c'est alors qu'il se figea sur place.

Sanzo était beaucoup plus beau en Yokai que Goku aurait put l'imaginer. Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit du singe. Sanzo avait gardé ses yeux violets et ses cheveux blonds, mais tout le reste avait changé. Il portait les cheveux long et ses yeux ressemblaient maintenant à ceux d'un chat. Les longues oreilles pointues ne faisaient que renforcer la beauté du visage du moine. Et contrairement à Hakkai il n'avait aucun tatouage visible sur le corps. Il semblait cependant à Goku qu'une marque était apparue sur la poitrine du nouveau yokai. Mais il n'en était pas sur, les restes de habits du moine cachant encore très bien cette partie.

Goku tenta de se faire reconnaitre par son ami, mais il lui sembla que la rage que Sanzo éprouvait balayait tout ses autres sentiments. Il repoussa violemment Goku quand celui-ci tenta de s'approcher. Goku n'aima pas du tout la lueur de folie qu'il vit briller au fond des yeux de son soleil. Ce n'était pas Sanzo, cette chose ne pouvait pas être son sanzo.

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées le yokai jeta un regard meurtrier en direction du singe. Et, curieusement, cela redonna espoir à Goku. Sanzo n'était pas perdu, Goku pouvait le ramener. Mais il ne pourrait pas le faire sous sa forme présente, il en était conscient. Il allait avoir besoin de l'aide du sage ! Résolument, Goku retira son contrôleur de force tout en priant qu'il ne soit pas en train de commettre un terrible erreur.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les gentilles reviews. Je n'étais pas sure de vouloir mettre la suite, mais vous m'avez convaincue. Voici la dernière partie de cette fic. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3  


Contrairement à ses précédentes transformations, le sage ne ressentit aucune douleur à devenir le dirigeant du corps qu'il partageait avec Goku. Bien au contraire. Il sentait la présence réconfortante de son alter-égo tout autour de lui. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait tellement souffert de la solitude et des horribles souvenir du temps qu'il avait passé auprès de ces prétendus "dieux".

Mais maintenant tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance. La barrière qui, jusqu'ici, l'avait séparé de son double venait d'exploser en mille morceaux. Plus rien ne l'empêcherait de redevenir un, comme il aurait toujours dut le rester. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas que la personnalité de Goku soit apparue. Grâce à elle il avait put ouvrir son esprit sur un monde totalement inconnu : celui des sentiments humains.

Avant d'être capturé par les dieux, il avait vécu comme un animal sauvage. Puis les dieux avaient séparés sa personnalité en deux afin de le rendre plus contrôlable pour eux. Mais le résultat obtenu n'avait pas été ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Goku avait réussi à charmer un groupe de dieux pour le moins excentriques, créant ainsi un lien psychique entre les quatre que même la mort ne pourrait dissoudre. Et ce serait grâce à ce lien que le sage sauverait Sanzo.

D'une certaine manière le sage appréciait la violence et la précision du yokai nouveau né. Mais il savait qu'il allait devoir mettre un terme à ce carnage. Le moine ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si, par mégarde, il blessait l'un de ses amis. Et Goku serait malheureux si Sanzo l'était. Goku serait encore pour quelques temps celui qui dirigerait principalement leur corps, le sage devait donc s'assurer que Goku soit le plus heureux possible. Et puis, il ne voulait pas non plus que du mal arrive à son compagnon de vie. Un jour, dans un lointain futur, Sanzo prendrait place à ses cotés pour devenir les gardiens de la terre.

XXXXXX

Ukoku vit Goku retirer son contrôleur de force, et cela le fit jubiler. Il allait avoir deux bêtes incontrôlables au lieu d'une ! Mais il déchanta très vite. Au lieu de se jeter dans la bataille avec un rire sadique, le grand sage s'approcha doucement du yokai-Sanzo, et il le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Un peu comme une mère essayant de calmer le cauchemars de son enfant.

Le nouveau yokai se débâtit pendant un long moment, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre l'étau de fer que constituait les bras du sage. Sanzo était encore au niveau d'un nouveau né tant en matière de pouvoir que de force. La rencontre aurait elle eut lieu dans une paire de mois, alors Sanzo aurait été capable de tenir tête au sage. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il ne pouvait rien faire que d'essayer inutilement de s'arracher à cette étreinte si douce qu'elle lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Finalement, a bout de force, Sanzo se laissa aller contre ce corps si fort malgré sa petitesse. Son esprit était envahi par les souvenirs de sa vie avant sa transformation. Et il les laissa faire. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'était pas un monstre, pas plus que l'autre forme de Goku ne l'était. Il était juste différent.

Ukoku rageait. Rien ne se passait comme prévu ! Sanzo devait se retourner contre ses amis et les détruire avant de perdre totalement l'esprit, pas trouver un équilibre avec son nouveau corps ! Tout ceci était la faute de ce maudit singe ! Il allait devoir payer pour cela !

L'attaque surprit les deux yokais. Comme la fois précédente le sutra attaqua sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir. Mais cette fois ci il n'attaquait pas deux "humains" mais un hérétique né de la terre et un ex-humain devenu yokai. A peine le sutra eut il touché la peau de Goku qu'il s'enflamma. Bien que non blessé, le jeune hérétique était furieux de cette nouvelle attaque en traitre. Et son compagnon semblait être dans le même état d'esprit, non, il était exactement dans le même état d'esprit.

Avant qu'il ait put comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Ukoku se retrouva plaqué au sol par la poigne de l'ex-moine. Le yokai avait une lueur terrible au fond des yeux. Et Ukoku se demanda vaguement si il n'aurait pas dut attaquer Sanzo en premier. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse avant que Sanzo ne lui arrache la tête avec un grognement de satisfaction. Personne ne toucherait jamais plus à son compagnon tant que Sanzo serait vivant.

Sanzo jeta la tête qu'il tenait dans la main avec une mine de dégout. Puis il sauta en bas de la falaise pour rejoindre Goku. Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de redevenir humain, du moins pour quelques temps. Les deux autres continuaient encore de se battre, et ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte des changements qui s'étaient opérés, et cela convenait à Sanzo.

Dès qu'il vit son compagnon redescendre, le sage se dirigea vers lui. Il était très fier de son compagnon et il le lui prouva de la seule façon à laquelle il put penser. Le baiser devint rapidement des plus passionné. Et une étrange aura enveloppa les deux yokai, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en rendit compte, perdus comme ils l'étaient dans leur passion. La notion de temps fut totalement perdue pour eux.

" Ah ! Mes yeux vont me bruler ! Quelle horreur ! Un moine qui embrasse un singe !" S'écria Goyjo.

Énervés d'avoir été interrompus, les deux coupables se retournèrent vers le kappa pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Ce ne fut que lorsque Hakkai tenta de calmer Sanzo que le moine se rendit compte que lui et Goku avaient retrouvés leur forme humaine. Jetant un regard au singe, il vit que celui-ci avait un nouveau contrôleur de force, beaucoup plus fin que son ancien, et que le sutra du peu regretté Ukoku Sanzo se retrouvait à présent accroché à la ceinture du singe. Lui même avait hérité d'un nouveau bracelet très fin, son nouveau contrôleur de force.

Goku sourit à Sanzo avant de suivre Goyjo et Hakkai jusqu'à la jeep. Il comprenait les raisons de Sanzo de se taire à propos de son nouveau statut. Et puis, du moment que lui savait, cela ne le gênait pas plus que ses compagnons de voyage n'en sache rien. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, ils finiront par le découvrir, mais en attendant Goku appréciait de pouvoir partager un secret juste avec Sanzo. Et si ils pouvaient partager plus de baisers, cela n'en serait que mieux.

Pour le moment Goku se contenterait de ce qui lui serait offert. Après tout, leur mission était loin d'être finie. Mais Goku avait déjà obtenu sa récompense. Il pouvait sentir la présence douce du sage qui désormais partagerait toutes ses expériences, de la même façon que le yokai en Sanzo partagerait les expérience du moine. Un jour ils ne feront plus qu'un, mais en attendant il y avait encore beaucoup d'aventure à vivre.

Sanzo tentait de cacher son sourire aux pensée de son singe. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait pleinement heureux. Il acceptait qu'il ne serait plus jamais juste un humain, mais cela ne le rendait pas triste, ni furieux. En devenant un yokai il pouvait désormais espéré vivre de très longues années sans avoir à laisser Goku derrière. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait semblable à Hakkai, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait autant besoin de Goku que ce dernier avait besoin de lui, et cela sonnait juste. Peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, tout les quatre, ils seraient invincible, c'était une certitude.

FIN


End file.
